The Ajax Stories: 1
by Percy2217
Summary: I've always wanted to be a character in PJO. So I decided to write how I would want to be in the story. This is the story of Ajax. Percy's brother in everything but blood. There will be more of these. Takes place at end of Battle of the Labyrinth. Comments, criticism, and flames expected.
1. Chapter 1

Ajax P.O.V

Time stood still in the late afternoon air as we waited around Zeus's fist for Kronos's army. All of Camp Half-Blood was here, minus Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson; my four best friends, had been gone since the beginning of summer, gone on a quest to stop Luke from navigating through the Labyrinth to Camp Half-Blood. I had only seen Percy and Annabeth once and that was two weeks ago after the explosion of Mount Etna, when we thought Percy had died and he appeared during his funereal.  
I smiled at the thought of that. It's not everyday your friend comes back from the dead you know. But we didn't get to spend anytime together, because the next day he left again with Annabeth to carry out his master plan.  
I chuckled inwardly again at how mad Annabeth got when she heard how Percy wanted to involve a GIRL mortal. Haha, he was so clueless sometimes.  
Coming back to the present, I mentally scolded myself for becoming so distracted before battle. I looked at my hands and saw I was shaking with anticipation and adrenaline. I needed to walk around to relax just a little. I didn't mind being nervous but jumpiness could could get a fellow soldier hurt. I decided to do a sweep and make sure no problems had developed since my last check. I saw Clarisse with the Ares cabin on the front line, Athena cabin still making strategies in their command center, Bekendorf loading the catapults with the Hephaestus Cabin, Katie Gardner and Demeter covering the Fist with vines and plants making it ten times harder to get through, Hermes cabin helped Hephaestus cabin with traps around Zeus's fist as well and they were now behind Ares cabin. Apollo campers had climbed the trees around the clearing and would provide cover fire during combat. Even Aphrodite and Dionysus were running around helping with armor and providing refreshments. My personnel touch to the defense was a tad bit overkill. But as I say sometimes, overkill is underrated.  
I heard familiar voices behind me, I turned to see my best friends, Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover, they were walking this way with Chiron, Silenus that fat satyr on the Council and... Nico! What was he doing here? I'll have to ask about that when there was time.  
They were heading this way with a determined look on there face. The group broke apart to go there separate ways, Annabeth to her siblings, Grover to the other satyrs, Tyson to the catapults, and Percy with Chiron. I walked to the latter group to greet my best friend.  
I walked up behind him and put him in a head lock. He tried to get out but I just laughed and squeezed tighter.

"Ajax... Can't... breath!" gasped Percy. I sighed and let him go.

He turned around and looked at me with a playful glare. I just laughed and bro hugged him. I stepped back and said, " We'll it's good your not dead, but I can't make any promises in the next couple of minutes." He rolled his eyes. Yep, that's me, nice and optimistic.

"Ajax, do you know how close they are?" asked Chiron

" Well they haven't triggered the dynam..." Just then a muffled explosion was heard and the ground shook from the explosion of the dynamite I had placed days ago in the labyrinth a couple football fields from the entrance so I could know when they were close. That explosion should have taken a chunk of monsters with it since I place three explosive barrels just under the surface of the tunnel. Most likely triggering on a initial attacking force of giants or hopefully even a certain time controlling Titan that might be joining the fight.

" We only have about 3 minutes. Good luck Percy, you as well Chiron." I said as I turned around pulling out one of my many weapons I use. For now I'll stick with a mid range weapon. My AA 12 shotgun. I know, I know, your thinking, what the hek, a modern weapon in a demigod camp? The thing is any weapon works against monsters, it's just more effective if you use celestial bronze. Now with that idea in mind I had Bekendorf make celestial bronze bullets for my shotgun, but I only have one drum mag to use so it won't last the battle.

When everyone heard the explosion they hustled to get ready and make final preparations. Well, this is it. The first major battle in this dreaded war. But in the end there can be only one.  
I just had time to lock and load my shotgun before the first wave of monsters charged out with a bloodcurdling war cry.

Character Bio:  
Ajax Crewe  
Age: 14  
Hometown: Houston, Texas  
Appearance: Short Black hair with a tinge of brown, Dark brown eyes, well defined face, small scar just below right eye, built like a football player crossed with a gymnast.  
Non-demigod, clear-sighted mortal  
Specializes in all weapons  
Fatal Flaw: Daring, will pick a fight with anyone, even someone more powerful  
Weapon of choice: Trident, Kopis and shield, tomahawk and Bowie knife, or longbow and arrow.  
Relationship: Best-friend/ Non-Blood brother to Percy Jackson, friend to Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Chiron, and Thalia  
Traits and Characteristics: Couragous, humble, ruthless in battle, extremely accurate with any long range weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

Third person P.O.V

The first monsters to come out were a dozen Lastrygonian Giants. They were immediately restricted by Demeter cabins vines. Making them easy targets for Apollo Cabin arrows.

"Fire!" commanded the Apollo cabin leader. He was a short teenager with Blonde hair and blue eyes just like his dad, but was definitely not as easy going.

The Giants were massacred by arrows to the neck, gut, arms, legs and chest. They disappeared in a shower of golden dust but not before ripping up the vines. Next out of the Labyrinth came a squadron of dracanae about forty in number. They had about two seconds to take in there surroundings and charge before they were enveloped in Greek fire and a certain cabins arrow storm. Only about ten made it to the Ares cabin's phalanx before an identical squadron of dracanae surged from Zeus's fist crashing against Ares cabin's front line pushing them back a couple steps.

The initial surge lasted for about 5 seconds before Clarisse took control of the situation. "Push forward!"

"Hoorrah!" responded her cabin. They pushed the dracanae back to the hole in the Fist. The vaporized the last dracanae before Zeus's fist exploded with dozens of Hypoboreans in front of leaping hell hounds and hundreds of dracanae.

The Hypoboreans crashed into the Ares cabin swinging there clubs in mighty sweeps sending the cabin flying into the air.

The camp started to lose hope when the booming rapid fire of Ajax's AA 12 shotgun was heard throughout the forest. The bullets piercing, and blasting the Hypoboreans back into the air. Completely shedding through the lines of the giants.

Ajax P.O.V

I saw the Ares cabin go flying, felt the moral that was loss when the war cabin went down, and I knew this was a decisive moment in this battle. The dracanae and hellhounds split up and engaged the other cabins, while the Hypoboreans looked around for something else to crush.

At that moment I decided to use my favorite shotgun. I aimed at the nearest group of giants and let loose the celestial bronze bullets. Instantly the monsters were propelled backwards into the air disappearing in a shower of gold. I then turned my aim on the other giants going rapid fire carving a path in the now terrified snow men. I laughed a maniac laugh feeling unstoppable with my weapon. But all to soon the giants were dispersed and my weapon out of ammo.

I drew my trident and ran to the nearest hellhound which was tearing away at the satyrs. It snapped at the nearest one and the poor satyr barely managed to scamper out of the way. The hellhound pounced upon the satyr and stared down at it about to deliver the final bite. I couldn't let that happen.

I jumped onto its back with my trident and before it could react I drove the blades into the hellhounds neck, pulled the shaft backwards and ripped the head from the rest of the rhinoceros sized body of the hellhound. The satyr sat there terrified, before I picked him up and shook him out of it.  
"Get a hold of your self and fight for your life!" I said, this jolted him into action and he ran to join his kinsman fighting a Lastrygonian.

I quickly surveyed the field looking for my friends. I noticed Percy fighting a hellhound saving another satyr. Tyson pounding away at a Lastrygonian. I couldn't see Annabeth, but figured she had her invisibility cap on.

I heard a desperate cry," Nico!" I turned quickly to the sound hoping to stop what ever was about to happen when I noticed Percy pointing to a dozen dracanae slithering towards the cabins. If they got past us the camp would be at there mercy.

I began to sprint that way when I noticed 20 skeletons raise from the ground and attack the dozen monster. Where did those come from?!

I then saw Nico collapse and knew instantly what happened. He had summoned those skeletons! And now he's in danger! I was about to make my way over there when I felt a sword swing behind me. I rolled forward pivoted, turned, and in the same motion threw my trident into the enemy demigod that had tried to separate me from my body. The trident went through him instantly killing him. I then drew my shield and Kopis and sprinted to Nico. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a wall of water drench a part of the forest that had been set on fire. But I couldn't afford to look because at that moment a squad of monster and demigods were trying to capture Nico.

I jumped into the air, pounding one monster with my shield and stabbing another with my sword. The rolled as I felt I needed to, barely missing a sword cut over my head. I stood over Nico protecting him from attacks. Three dracanae thought it was a good idea to charge me. They advanced while stabbing with there spears. I swiped there spears aside making sure there momentum would bring them forward, I then sliced white my sword cutting open deep gashes in there stomachs.

They vaporized and dispersed. I couldn't let my opponents gain the upper had as I was still out numbered four to one, so I advanced on them doing an advanced gladiator move on one demigod, I leapt forward in the air towards him with my shield to protect my left side, strapping at his head with my sword, the hit made contact opening a gash in his jugular. I then turned my attention on the last demigod and giant in front of me.

From there my sword went on autopilot. Jab, roll, dodge, slash, jump, kick, block, kill, disarm. I had killed the giant and disarmed the demigod. He looked at me and only had time to sneer once before I brought the flat of my blade down on his temple. Knocking him unconscious. I quickly tied him up, and, standing next to Nico, pulled my bow, starting to pick off monsters from back here.

"Having fun?" asked Michael Yew, one of my friends from Apollo cabin, he had joined me and was picking off monsters as well.

" Most fun I've had all summer!" I said," How many you got?"

" Twenty-two. How about you?" He asked as he took out two more monsters across the clearing that were about to kill a fellow soldier.

" Not counting the Hypoboreans in the beginning, eighteen!" I said as I shot another monster.

"Nineteen"

"Twenty-three"

"Twenty-four"

"Twenty four"

I was about to say twenty-five when a loud screech was heard all thought the clearing,  
fighting ceased as the biggest, ugliest, oldest-looking, dragon lady I have ever seen flew out of the labyrinth. She had a ball of yarn in her hand that was Aridne String. She took it and pooped it into the mouth of a lion that came out of her torso which then switched to a different animal.  
She stood on Zeus's fist with her to green scimitars looking for someone. Percy and Annabeth were running towards her and I knew I needed to give them some time.

I began firing arrow after arrow at Kampe. Not giving her a moments rest, while Percy and Annabeth closed the distance. I knew I could not kill it from this far so I tried to immobilize it shooting its arms and neck. But I had to stop when my friends got close out of fear of hitting them.

I only had time to mentally wish them luck when I had to drop my bow and dodge another demigod's attack. I rolled drawing my tomahawk and bowie knife and looked at the attacker.

He was a the same kid I had originally knocked unconscious and tied up. I analyzed his footing and sword position deciding he was not very experienced I began attacking. He swung with his sword, I swung my tomahawk with my knife as a hand guard, locking his sword in between the two metals. Holding his sword I kicked his knee, bending it the wrong way. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. I kicked him in the face hard, knocking him unconscious again. I turned around for another enemy.

All of a sudden a piercing sound, more horrible than any sound I've ever heard rang through the air. The sound was coming from Grover.  
Monsters and enemy demigods alike turned to the labyrinth and fled in a great panic. There was no second thought as the ear splitting sound was beyond even the loudest of noises.


End file.
